drabble ff :: Sadness
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: A/N:  Terserah temen-temen mau menganggap ini apa  mau dibilang ff dengan Jaejoong POV atau apapun  yang pasti Jaehan hanya ingin menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan


Sadness

Author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae

A/N:

Terserah temen-temen mau menganggap ini apa

mau dibilang ff dengan Jaejoong POV atau apapun

yang pasti Jaehan hanya ingin menuangkannya dalam sebuah tulisan

Kesedihan, kebahagiaan, penderitaan, kegelisahan, dan perasaan sakit adalah perasaan yang pasti akan selalu hadir dalam perjalanan hidup setiap insan. Saat berada dalam kesedihan dan penderitaan umat manusia akan selalu merasa dirinya adalah makhluk yang paling menderita didunia, tanpa ia pernah berpikir bahwa masih banyak orang lain yang lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya

Dan saat merasakan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa, mereka akan dengan sangat bersemangat mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa ia sedang bahagia, tanpa berpikir tentang perasaan orang lain yang mungkin sedang berada dalam kesedihan

Inilah manusia, selalu bersikap egois. Tanpa dirinya sadari diantara seluruh umat manusia didunia, dia pasti akan lebih mencintai dirinya sendiri walaupun ia harus membandingkannya dengan orang yang disayanginya menurut dirinya

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa di rumah ini, bukankah Umma tidak pernah peduli padaku? Umma hanya memikirkan hyung, aku memang selalu menjadi yang terakhir" napasnya tersenggal dalam ucapannya, air mata itu tak mampu lagi mengalir

"Kalian semua anakku…" tangis wanita tua itu tak dihiraukan lagi, hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar kenyataan yang terlontar dari ucapan anak terakhirnya

"Sejak Appa meninggal Umma selalu saja menangis sambil berkata bahwa tidak akan ada lagi yang menyayangi Umma. Umma tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku, aku juga bersedih, beliau adalah Ayah yang aku sayangi dan paling menyayangiku. Siapa yang akan peduli padaku saat ini? Tidak ada" ujarnya pasrah

"Aku sempat berpikir, apakah benar aku adalah anak dalam keluarga ini? Umma tidak pernah mengigatku untuk yang pertama kali, Umma hanya mengingatku ketika Umma membutuhkan sesuatu dariku. Walaupun aku ingin mendapatkan perhatian, maka semua itu aku dapatkan saat aku sakit, namun tetap amarahmu tidak pernah berakhir" ucapnya lemah

"Umma tidak pernah tahu, hanya demi mendapatkan sedikit perhatian darimu aku menyakiti diriku sendiri dan membuat tubuhku sakit dengan tidak pernah memakan makanan dengan baik. Apa Umma tidak pernah melihat aku sangat jarang memulai pagiku dengan memakan makanan dan saat aku kembali di siang hari hingga malamku, aku tidak memasukkan makanan apapun ke dalam tubuhku?" lirihnya pelan, air mata itu kembali mengalir perlahan

"Hingga akhirnya aku menjadi seorang masochist…" ucapannya terhenti, ia menggigit keras bibir bawahya berusaha menahan tangisnya

"Appa telah pergi. Tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan memperdulikaku di rumah ini, cinta itu telah mati. Mungkin memang sejak awal aku tidak layak ada di rumah ini, atau aku hanya bayi kecil yang dipungut diantara tumpukkan sisa kebutuhan manusia. Sekarang aku sudah tidak perduli" ia menyunggingkan senyum lelah yang cukup menyakitkan

"Mungkin kalian akan bahagia jika aku tidak pernah ada, karena itu lebih baik aku pergi. Selamat tinggal" langkahnya mantap meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk dibalik punggungnya

Saatnya ia mencari kebahagiaan baru dengan meninggalkan semua orang yang disayanginya, pikiran yang bodoh dan sangat pendek. Namun jika emosi dan amarah telah menutupi pemikiran seseorang apalah yang mampu menyibak rasa kalut dan kesendririan itu.

Seseorang... Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu memahami kebahagiaan dan kesedihannya. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang mampu membuatnya menangis dalam pelukannya dan hingga ia mampu mengungkapkan semua kesedihannya.

Walaupun semua orang menganggapnya kuat dengan semua keceriaan dan sikap dewasanya yang selalu diperlihatkannya, namun ia tetaplah seorang manusia yang memiliki kerapuhan jiwa dan kelemahan hati

Semua orang pasti mengharapkan akhir yang baik dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Namun akhir bahagia, apakah semua orang akan mendapatkannya? Semua orang memilih jalannya masing-masing dengan sebuah kompas dalam genggaman tangannya, semua berjalan sesuai dengan arah dan petunjuk yang diambilnya. Jika arah dan petunjuk itu berbeda, tentu saja akhirnya juga akan berbeda

Satu hal yang menjadi keyakinan setiap makhuk hidup adalah bahwa Tuhan adalah zat yang Maha adil atas segalanya dan Tuhan akan selau bersama orang-orang yang mengingatnya

Aku mencintaimu…


End file.
